Do You Hate Me?
by RinYukimi
Summary: Our club members return to Japan. Feeling as if they abandoned Kyoya who returned home six years ago, they hurry over to his house. There they discover Tsuyoshi, Kyoya's son. What secret is Kyoya hiding? What is his relationship with his son? And why is Tsuyoshi so distant towards everyone?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Doors slide shut as feet exit the airport. The sound of departing planes could be heard, drowning out the idiotic rambling of a certain host. Sighing, Haruhi pulled her luggage close to her; she was ready for a long nap. She glanced over her shoulder to see the rest of the host club hurry to join her and Tamaki; they were also exhausted. Everyone flinches when Tamaki turns towards them with a wide goofy grin.

"We should go visit Kyoya," he proudly proclaims.

"Boss we just got back; can't we go home and sleep?" Hikaru yawns.

"No! We haven't seen Kyoya in six years! He might be lonely without us."

"He left America for a reason, I don't think he's lonely" Kaoru says implying Tamaki was the reason; Tamaki didn't get it.

"Don't you wanna make sure Kyoya is alright?" Tamaki whines glancing at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Tama-chan has a point!" Honey senpai declares while crying after a few moments of trying to ignore the puppy eyes. The others sigh as they knew they had somehow lost; they had no energy to fight with the king.

Staring up at the Ootori house hold, Haruhi felt small. She glanced at Tamaki who was reminiscing about the first time he ever fisted this house; the twins were making fun of him behind his back. She took in a breath and hoped someone would let her leave. She did want to visit Kyoya but after she spent some time with her dad. Six years ago Kyoya had gotten a call from his father which resulted in him leaving for Japan. Once he arrived he stayed in touch with Tamaki for about three months before their connection was cut. Back then everyone thought he was just busy but now Tamaki jumped gears and was panicking; what if something bad happened to Kyoya and none of them had bothered to make sure he was safe? As the king continued to rant he soon began convincing the twins and Honey that something bad did happen.

"If you are so worried about him go knock on the door," Haruhi informs, half irritated. Gasping as if she was a genius, they nod before running to the door and knocked hard. A maid answered and waited for them to catch their breath.

"May I help you?" She questions.

"Is Kyoya Ootori here?" Haruhi asks for them when they brought up Kyoya had gotten mugged by some angry elephant man. The maid nods and steps aside so they could walk into the house. She leads them to his room when she realizes they are his friends.

"I will inform him of your arrival," she says with a bow before leaving.

"Would you please calm down? She said Kyoya was here," Haruhi pleads with the four.

"But Kyo-chan could be hurt. There is a possibility right Takeshi?" Honey whines glancing at his cousin.

"Yeah," was Mori's reply.

"What if he was abducted by aliens? He could be deformed," Tamaki says.

"Or even out of character," the twins add causing the four to scream. All become silent when Kyoya's door begins to open; could he really be deformed?

"It would seem you have let your imagination run wild again Tamaki," Kyoya shakes his head once he enters his room. Tamaki glomps his friend and rubs their cheeks together.

"You're alive!" he cries.

"Would you get off of me!" Kyoya grunts as he shoves Tamaki off. Tamaki began to speak but was silenced when a child, greatly resembling Kyoya, peeked out from behind Kyoya's leg; the child even wore glasses.

"Umm Kyoya?" Kaoru questions while pointing to the child. Kyoya places his hand on the child's back and pushes him forward.

"Let me introduce Tsuyoshi," Kyoya says.

"Is he your younger brother?" Tamaki asks.

"No. Tsuyoshi is my son."

"SON?" everyone yells with wide eyes. After a few seconds Haruhi walks up to the boy and kneels in front of him.

"How old are you Tsuyoshi?" she asks with a smile on her face. Tsuyoshi shyly glances away before holding fingers up.

"Five," he says half embarrassed.

"Are you sure he isn't your brother? He is too cute to be your off spring," Haruhi bluntly states.

"W-what's your name?" Tsuyoshi asks before Kyoya could even speak.

"My name is Haruhi." Tsuyoshi nods at her response before pointing to the other members. "The really tall one is Mori, next to him is his cousin Honey, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, and the other one is Tamaki."

"Other one?! Haruhi I'm you're boyfriend!" he whines. Tsuyoshi walks up to Hikaru and Kaoru which causes a staring contest. The Hitachiin's hold out their hands to the child hoping to get a warm welcome. Instead Tsuyoshi stares at them without any emotion before kicking both of them in the shins and runs out of the room.

"Your son is a demon!" Hikaru says holding his shin.

"Kyo-chan who is Tsuyoshi's mother?"

"And how long have you been seeing her!?" Tamaki demands in Kyoya's face. Kyoya slams his hand on Tamaki's face and shoves him aside.

"Nanako Shouji is Tsuyoshi's mother," Kyoya informs causing the room to become eerily silent.

"You mean Carmen-san!" the twins yell.

"You mean Nanako who was suppose to marry Akito?!" Tamaki yells.

"Yes I mean her," he answered.

"What happened about only marrying a woman who would benefit your family? Last I checked you said she wouldn't," Kaoru reminded.

"I still stand by that. It would seem she was taking a break from traveling when she visited my family. Her and her father made a deal that while she was here she would have to study management"

"And some how she became a woman who would benefit your family," Haruhi adds.

"And you two ended up having sex," Hikaru points out causing the other hosts to cringe at the thought of Kyoya having sex with anyone.

"Where is Nana-san?" Honey asks. Kyoya sighs and pushes up his glasses.

"Nanako died giving birth," Kyoya answers a tad bit depressed.

Tsuyoshi walked past maids, searching. He even ignored his uncle Akito when he tried starting a conversation. He balled his hand into a fist and pouted when he came up empty. Tsuyoshi sniffed the air and found himself following the smell; he ended up standing in the kitchen. His mouth watered as he watched the food being prepared; he couldn't wait till dinner. He glared at a worker when he was shooed out of the kitchen; he decided to continue his search. Tsuyoshi stopped once he was in the dinning room; noticing it was empty he exhaled.

"Ushio... Where are you? I don't wanna play hide and seek anymore. Daddy is playing with his friends today so I'm bored...Ushio!...Please come out."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Tamaki kneels in a corner of Kyoya's room and rips up a magazine he found. The others stare at him in silence, blank expressions on their face; he hasn't changed in the slightest. Tamaki glances over his shoulder at Kyoya then quickly looks back to the magazine in his hands mumbling to himself.

"How long does he plan to pout?" Haruhi sighs.

"Well he is upset mama didn't tell him about Carmen-san," the twins inform before prancing over to Tamaki and poking him with a stick.

"Where did you get that stick?!" Haruhi questions allowed. Tamaki grabs the stick and tosses it at the twins. He then turns towards Kyoya chewing on his shirt.

"MAMA! Why didn't you tell me you got married? I was so worried about you!" he says crying.

"Wasn't it your idea to drop the whole family charade? Stop joking around about us being married. Besides I was busy with multiple things and had no time to tell you."

"But but… Kyoya you got married and had a son," Tamaki pouts.

"Tamaki does have the right to freak out over this. We couldn't see you married to anyone let alone Carmen-san," Hikaru adds.

"Not to mention that she died giving birth to Tsuyoshi," Kaoru finishes. Tamaki gasps and glomps Kyoya with tears running down his face.

"I've been selfish! I'm so sorry Kyoya! You must have been so sad, and you had to raise Tsuyoshi by yourself." Tamaki becomes quiet when Kyoya's bedroom door opened again; they all waited for someone to walk in. Tsuyoshi peaks his head around the door similar to earlier. When he sees his father and Tamaki "hugging" he bites his bottom lip and hid his fist behind the door. Kyoya pushed Tamaki off before walking over to his son.

"D-dinner is ready. Um grandfather told me to tell you him and Yuuichi busy so-"

"They will not be joining us. That is actually a good thing," Kyoya grins at the thought his father and brother would be gone. "Tsuyoshi did you see Akito?"

"Uh-huh. He left," Yoshi answers pointing to the direction of the stairs.

"Then we can stay!" Tamaki and the twins squeal and throw their arms in the air. The three rush out and head to the dining room; Tsuyoshi mentally shrinks from the ogre expression on his face. Honey thinks for a moment before smiling at Mori and dragging him out of the room to join the other three. Tsuyoshi does a triple take from the door to his father. Gulping he turns to the door way and rushes after the bunch.

"Don't be stupid! You're making papa mad!" could be heard from Tsuyoshi. Kyoya let his anger subside as his son's words entered his ears. He let a grin creep to his face which quickly was hidden when he realized Haruhi was still in the room.

"Sorry Kyoya. I'll make them leave," she says somewhat drained.

"Let them stay; they'll just owe me later. I'm sure they chef made too much food anyway," he replies. Both walk in silence towards the dining hall; Haruhi made sure to stick close to Kyoya in case she got lost.

"Um Kyoya can I ask you a question?"

"I'm not stopping you from asking."

"Did you name Tsuyoshi after your father?" Haruhi's question made Kyoya stop dead in his tracks causing Haruhi to bump into his back. He looks at her and thinks for a moment.

"And what made you ask that?"

"Your father's name is Yoshio and Yoshi is the ending of your son. I thought maybe you named Tsuyoshi after him out of respect," she rambles before noticing the slight grin on Kyoya's face. "Or was it not respect?" he hid a gasp.

"I believe I will let you figure out why he was named after my father," Kyoya continues his trip to the dining room. Upon entering, Haruhi and Kyoya are welcomed by goofy grins. They had yet to begin eating because Hikaru was trying to choke Tamaki and Kaoru was holding his brother back. Honey was offering Usa-chan to Tsuyoshi who was trying hard to shove the bunny away. However the room grew quiet when the two left behind joined them. Kyoya rethinks letting them stay. Tsuyoshi got free from Honey and ran to his father which resulted in a hug.

"Papa they morons!" he whines, glancing up at Kyoya. Kyoya slightly placed his hand atop Tsuyoshi's head.

"Yes. Let it be warned you could wind up with the disease."

"I can!? Kick em out! Kick em out!"

"Kyo-chan, don't lie to him. Stupid isn't a disease"

"No he could get it from Tamaki. He has his own level of stupidity," Hikaru states harshly causing Tamaki to whine.

"Either get out or sit down and eat silently!" Kyoya snaps which causes everyone to flinch. Obeying him they sit through forty minutes of silence before Tamaki mentally breaks. Kyoya redirects Tamaki's babble to their life in America. As each one took turns explaining stories, Tsuyoshi listens intently. With each story his curiosity grew until he started asking questions. Kyoya silently watched his son making a realization; Tsuyoshi was eager to travel like his mother did. Once dinner was over Kyoya had to take a phone call so he excused himself from the group. Tamaki convinced everyone to wait back in Kyoya's room; arguing wasn't even an issue because they wanted to hound Kyoya about Nanako. Tsuyoshi hid behind the stairs leading up to Kyoya's bed and stared at the group; Tamaki wept on the couch when Tsuyoshi rejected his offer to sit next to him. The twins laughed hysterically as Haruhi thought about going home. Tsuyoshi placed his hand next to his mouth when Honey offered him some cake; it was very tempting. Haruhi watched the young Ootori place himself in between Mori and Honey and begin to eat cake. A grin comes to his face before he took another bite; he seemed to have a sweet tooth. Haruhi laughed a little; Tsuyoshi did not get that from Kyoya. As Haruhi watched big brother Mori and big brother Honey give their attention to Tsuyoshi her good mood faded; she couldn't stop thinking about what Kyoya said to her. There was no doubt that Tsuyoshi was named after Yoshio but why? Was it out of respect like Haruhi had originally thought? Or did Kyoya give his son a name thought would remind him of the man he loathed? As she thought each question she began to remember how distant the father and son were. What did Kyoya think of Tsuyoshi?

"Why the hell did you do that?" Hikaru shouts. Haruhi is jolted out of her thoughts. Tsuyoshi had splashed tea in the older twin's face. Honey fidgets about before handing Hikaru a napkin to wipe his face. Tsuyoshi slid off his seat and ran to Haruhi.

"Don't use Haruhi as a shield!" Hikaru yelps. Tsuyoshi climbed on the couch and sat next to Haruhi.

"I hate twins," Yoshi proclaims crossing his arms over his chest. Hikaru felt his rage meter grow higher; Kaoru felt it too and held his brother back. Haruhi noticed cake on the side of the child's mouth and wiped it off with her thumb. Tsuyoshi blushed and slouched in the couch hoping to hide.

"Is…. Is that what a mom does?" Tsuyoshi questions making everyone tense.

"I think so. My mom used to do that all the time," Tamaki quickly answers with a smile on his face. Tsuyoshi glanced at the idiot and slightly smiled.

"Really? What is your mama like?"

"My mom? She is sweet and really pretty. She has the most beautiful long blond hair and amazing blue eyes. Maman likes piano and gardening," he answers thinking about how he needed to visit her. Tsuyoshi listened to Tamaki stumble to gets his precise thought out.

"Tsuyoshi what is mom like?" Haruhi eventually asks. Tsuyoshi freezes at the question directed at him. He slides off the couch and ascends the stairs; he trips on the last step when he comes back down. Shaking it off he scurries to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"This is mama!" he happily proclaims holding up a picture of Nanako. Everyone clutters together so they could get a good look at the picture. Nanako had a sinister smile on her face with two fingers held up as she stood in front of the Ootori yard.

"Yep that's Carmen-san alright," the twins laugh holding their sides.

"Nanako!" Tsuyoshi scolded which only made the twins laugh more, "This why I hate twins," he mumbled causing the twins to freeze, somewhat angry. "Mama is Nanako Shouji. Eh… She… She…" Tsuyoshi's energy dies out as he lowers the picture and looks at his fidgeting feet. They waited for him to speak mainly on the fact they were scared he was going to cry. "I can't tell you… Because I don't know… Mama is just mama to me… She pretty but I don't know what she likes." Honey begins to speak but Tsuyoshi pushes him into Mori "No!... I… I want papa to tell me… Papa should tell me," Tsuyoshi bites on his bottom lip and hides his face behind the picture of his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Kyoya slams his hand on the night stand by his bed and searches for his phone. When he finds it he pulls the phone under the cover with him. It had been three days since the others had gotten back to Japan; they had left him alone those beautiful three days so they could spend time with family. However it would seem Tamaki had other plans this much needed day of rest. Kyoya squinted at the phone and read the horrible mess Tamaki had sent him.

'Kyoya! Wunt 2 go 2 amzumsent park? We cunvinsted Haruhi 2 escourt all of us! W que up Kyoya! Wunt me 2 call you Mama aquain?! Pwease! Spind moe time wit us! Bing Yoshi 2!' Kyoya read this five times before slamming his phone back on the table and slithered under the cover; it was seven am in the morning. Kyoya was almost asleep when his ringtone started going off. He clenched the covers tighter to him as he tried ignoring Tamaki. Tamaki called twenty seven times before Kyoya shot up in bed and threw the covers on the floor. As he went to grab the phone he saw Tsuyoshi answering the phone.

"Papa asleep! It seven you should be too! It Sunday, my weekend so stop calling!" he hangs up and puts the phone back down. He flinches when he notices his father staring at him. "S-sorry for answering."

"No need to apologize Tsuyoshi," he answers massaging the bridge of his nose. The phone goes off again causing Kyoya to forcefully snatch it off the table.

"What?!"

"Don't yell at me," Tamaki sniffles.

"It is your own damn fault"

"Y-You said a bad word papa," Yoshi gasps. He had never heard Kyoya cues before.

"Kyoya don't use bad words at me! Wait is Tsuyoshi around? Did you curse in front of your son? He's so young how could you do that?!"

"Tamaki what do you want?" Kyoya asks gritting his teeth.

"You got my text right? I want you to go to the amusement park with all of us."

"Tamaki like Tsuyoshi said, it is seven in the morning. I would rather sleep than pretend to enjoy a day with all of you." With Kyoya's words Tamaki let out a hurt gasp. Kyoya could hear talking in the background.

"You've made Tamaki cry again," Kaoru speaks into the phone after taking it from Tamaki.

"Yes well maybe he needs to cry. Why does he want to go to an amusement park at seven in the morning?"

"Obviously to wake you up when you should be asleep," Kaoru jokes "Actually he said he wanted all of use to spend time together like old times. He then went on about how we're not the host club without Kyoya."

"If he really wants to spend time with me have him ask me at a reasonable time." Kyoya hangs up and sets the phone back down after hearing Kaoru relay the message to Tamaki. He glances at Tsuyoshi to see him staring at the cell phone.

"Amusement park" he repeats. Kyoya realizes his son was now imagining himself riding a roller coaster because he was slightly raising his arms whenever he made a motion as if he was falling. Kyoya thinks for a moment before swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"Tsuyoshi I believe it is time you get your own room," Kyoya informs. Tsuyoshi snaps out of his daydream and looks horrified at his father.

"My own room?"

"Yes. It would be better than us sharing a room."

"But… This room is sooo big and your bed holds four," Yoshi tries to explain.

"You are six now there is no need for you to share a room with me."

"No! I don't want my own room! We want to share one with you. We don't want our own room!"

"We?... Tsuyoshi you-"

"We…We want to stay with you," he whispers to himself. Kyoya stares at his son before letting his eyes scan over to his closet remembering the picture he kept hanging in there. He sighed heavily and picked his phone back up; hitting send he imagined Tamaki's reaction to the text.

'If you really want me to go then it shall be at three'

Three rolls around as Tsuyoshi and his father wait outside of Tamaki's house. Tamaki bounces out of the door and stops in front of Kyoya, smiling like the idiot he was. Tsuyoshi ignored Kaoru's greeting and scanned the Suoh mansion; it was huge. Tsuyoshi mentally slapped himself; his house was huge too but he still wasn't use to it. The wind picked up and knocked the hat off of Tsuyoshi's head; Tsuyoshi chased it, calling out to it. Mori catches it and sets it on Tsuyoshi's head; he hides under his hat. Before running back to Kyoya, Tsuyoshi mumbles a thank you which causes Mori to smile. Tsuyoshi's eyes grow wide with awe as he looks up at the park; he never imagined he would set foot in a place like this. Even though the park wasn't crowded there was still a lot of people making the place filled with stories about the rides. As he watched the people, Tsuyoshi spotted something that caught his interest; he ran over to a booth and stared at a stuffed snake that was hanging from a hook.

"Would you like to play the game?" A man inside the booth asked Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi bit his bottom lip before nodding. He shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out the amount needed to play. He then picked up a ball and threw it at a duck; he missed.

"How many do I have to hit to get that snake?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"All of them, and there are thirteen," he answers. Tsuyoshi gulps. He flinches when something touches his shoulder. Looking up he sees his father.

"You could get lost in a place like this. I suggest you stay with us."

"I… Sorry… But we want that," he points to the snake. Kyoya holds his breath as he glances at the snake.

"You want a snake? Wouldn't you want something cute?" Tamaki questions, joining them.

"Tamaki not everyone is like you and Honey," Kaoru adds.

"What?! Tama-chan isn't like me! He has an ugly bear."

"My beary isn't ugly!" He whines.

"How many ducks do you have to hit?" Hikaru asks. Tsuyoshi rudely turns his head away from the Hitachiin.

"All thirteen," he answers. Mori steps up to the booth and pays for thirteen balls. He takes aim and tosses all balls at each duck as if he was playing baseball. The man gulps and hands the snake to Mori; Tsuyoshi cuddles Mr. Snake when Mori hands it to the child.

"Thank you Mori!" Tsuyoshi shouts with a huge smile on his face. Kyoya carefully watches his son as everyone finds a ride to enjoy; if his theory was right then he would have to do something about Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi began to pout when he was told by Kyoya he could not get on a roller coaster with the others because of his height. Because he himself was not a fan of roller coasters, Kyoya waited with Tsuyoshi. When the ride ended Tamaki vowed to find a ride that matched Tsuyoshi's height. As they journeyed throughout the park Tsuyoshi moved next to Haruhi while his father and Tamaki bickered. He got bored with watching them so he placed his attention on the twins but soon became angry so he cuddled to his snake.

"You really like that snake huh?" Haruhi questions when she notices the child.

"Uh-huh we really like it." He smiles up at her while holding the snake close.

"We?" Haruhi wondered but did not get an answer.

"Tsuyoshi look! It's a ride for you," Tamaki had yelled interrupting Haruhi's chance. Yoshi glared in his direction hoping it was not a kiddy ride. He became ecstatic when he saw teenagers and adults getting on.

"Hey that one is new," Kaoru informed.

"It's a spider," Hikaru laughs. Tsuyoshi grabs Haruhi's hand and drags her towards the ride. Once there a game on who Haruhi would ride with took wind; Tsuyoshi won. Kyoya took the snake from his son when Tsuyoshi saw the sign saying no toys; he waited with Mori on the side.

The rest of the day played out with everyone trying to win Haruhi as a ride buddy; most of the time Tsuyoshi won. Tamaki cried every time about how a boyfriend and girlfriend should ride together. Haruhi just replied each time she would rather ride with Tsuyoshi. Once every ride had been ridden on they stood around a fountain wondering where they should eat and how it should be after the ferries wheel. An argument arose when Kaoru mentioned Haruhi's home cooked meals; Haruhi didn't want to cook. Tsuyoshi held his tongue not admitting he also wanted to eat Haruhi's home cooked meal. He liked the thought of that than eating at a fancy restaurant or having the chef at home cook; he ate that too much. He buried his face within the snake's neck. Tsuyoshi felt the wind pick up which made him slam his hands to his head. He gasped when he realized his hat was already gone. He scanned the area and saw it tumbling away. He looks back at everyone else but no one was paying attention to him. He took that as a sign to run after his hat; he'd be back before they noticed. Ten minutes later Haruhi ignores the argument and looks around.

"Um… Where is Tsuyoshi?" she asks causing everyone to look for him.

"He was here a minute ago right?" Hikaru asks

"What if someone kidnapped him!?" Tamaki yelps.

"I warned him he could get lost if he ran off. He should have listened," Kyoya sighs calmly.

"Aren't you worried!? He's your son!" Tamaki yells hysterically grabbing Kyoya's shirt and shaking him.

"He's lost! What if he's crying?" Honey cries.

"Calm down. We should just go look for him," Mori suggests trying to be helpful. Agreeing everyone takes off in different directions. Before heading off to look, Haruhi sees Kyoya push up his glasses and mumble to himself. Was he even worried? Kyoya went off in the direction Tsuyoshi had originally gone while whipping his phone out of his pocket and dialing his main bodyguard. His nails dug into his palm.

Tsuyoshi tackled his hat when he got tired of chasing after it. He insulted the hat when he sat up and dusted it off. He then gasped and made sure his snake was alright. When there was no wounds to Mr. Snake he sighed out of relief. Tsuyoshi stands and scans the area, he soon begins to panic; he had no idea where he was. The fountain couldn't be seen from where he was. Forgetting what he was taught, Tsuyoshi began to run around searching for his father. He didn't want to be alone. Clutching his hat and snake to him he ran in a random direction hoping someone was looking for him, yelling papa the entire time. He soon trips over the snake's tail resulting in his face colliding with the cement. He sits up and rubs the dirt off his face, picks his broken glasses up, and glances everywhere. Tears soon come out of his eyes and roll down his face when he realizes he was completely lost. People began to stop to see if he was alright but he never answered them; he wanted a certain person to find him.

"Papa! Papa!" He continues to yell while holding his snake and hat close. Tsuyoshi remembers the last time he was lost; Papa wasn't the one who found him. "Aunty! Aunty Fuyumi! I'm lost!" he cries harder.

"Tsuyoshi!" someone yelled his name. Tsuyoshi looked around waiting to see his aunt; however it was not his aunt that called his name.

"Papa?" he sniffles. Kyoya kneels in front of him causing Yoshi to flinch; anger was written all over Kyoya's face.

"I told you not to run off! You disobeyed and wound up lost!" His words only made Tsuyoshi cry harder; he really did wish Fuyumi found him instead. Tsuyoshi began hiccuping making him try to hide from his father. Kyoya exhaled before placing his hand on Tsuyoshi's shoulder. "You must have been scared." When Kyoya spoke these words Tsuyoshi blinked at him in disbelief. He bites on his bottom lip before dropping everything and glomps his father. Kyoya lands on his butt and tenses. He soon caves and holds his son close, rubbing his head while Tsuyoshi continued to cry.

* * *

Note: This is what Tamaki's Text said 'Kyoya! Want to go to amusement park? We convinced Haruhi to escort all of us! Wake up Kyoya! Want me to call you Mama again?! Please! Spend more time with us! Bring Yoshi to!'


	4. Chapter 4

School has been preventing me from uploading chapters . Sorry for the wait.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Tsuyoshi sat on the edge of the couch in his family's guest room. He was hiding from his father. Once Kyoya had brought him home, he bolted. He wasn't ready for a lecture. As he kicked the floor he thought about how mad his father looked when he found him. Shivers ran up his spine and Tsuyoshi wanted to hide away forever. Tsuyoshi grabs the snake lying next to him and cuddles it. Tsuyoshi tightened his grip when he heard footsteps approaching; he held his breath. His eyes grew wide when the door knob began to turn.

"Please don't be daddy," he whispered while burying his face within the snake. He heard the door open but that was all. He gulped and peeked out from his friend. A huge smile spread to his face causing him to jump to his feet and glomp the intruder. "Aunt Fuyumi!" Fuyumi wraps her arms around her nephew and holds him tight; Tsuyoshi rubs his cheek to hers.

"I've missed this," she laughs. "Where'd you get this toy? And where are your glasses?" She asks once they broke the hug.

"At the amusement park!" he chimes.

"Kyoya took you to the amusement park?"

"Uh-huh. With his friends…. Though I made him mad."

"Really? And how did you do that?"

"My… hat flew away so I ran after… and I got lost." He fidgets in front of her while explaining. Fuyumi pats his head after kneeling in front of him.

"Kyoya was mad because you were lost?" Tsuyoshi just nods at his aunt's question. She remained silent for a few moments before gently smiling. "What was his reaction when he found you?"

"Reaction?... He yelled at me and then hugged me."

"Tsuyoshi I wouldn't worry about your father. He isn't mad at you."

"He isn't?" Tsuyoshi couldn't believe Fuyumi but he still had to ask.

"Most parents get angry when they can't find their child. They are angry at themselves."

"Daddy was mad at himself?" Before Fuyumi could answer someone cleared their throat. Looking towards the door frame they see Kyoya. Tsuyoshi gulps and tries to use Fuyumi as a shield.

"Kyoya it's been a while."

"Yes it has. Even though it is nice to see you, aren't you worried father will get mad at you?"

"He's not even here so I'm fine," she smiles at her younger brother. Kyoya hides a smile and walks over to his son; Tsuyoshi tenses and stares up at Kyoya with terror in his eyes. Kyoya offers Tsuyoshi a new pair of glasses but Tsuyoshi just stared at them. Sighing, Kyoya places them on his son's face.

"Don't break these so easily."

"O-ok."

"The sight of you two together saddens me," Fuyumi says with a small sigh. Kyoya glances sideways at her only to watch her exit the room to chase after Akito. Tsuyoshi mentally reaches his hand after her.

"Tsuyoshi," Kyoya spoke firmly demanding the boy's attention, "Make sure something like this never happens again. If need be… hold my hand so we won't become separated. Also if you drop something tell me instead of running off on your own."

"Y-yes daddy." He started to prepare himself for the lecture that would follow. Kyoya watched his son before battling internally with himself; he caved and patted Tsuyoshi on the head. Tsuyoshi blinked up at his father; this had to be an alien.

Tsuyoshi scurries off when Kyoya gets a phone call; business. Being five Tsuyoshi didn't understand the work his father did and didn't want to understand. He ran about the huge mansion with a grin on his face; daddy patted his head. It was the first time and it made Yoshi beam with delight. He skidded to a stop when an idea flashed through his head; gotta tell Ushio.

"Oh… Maybe he busy too," Tsuyoshi whispered to himself. He huffed a sigh and pouted. He wanted someone to play with. He skipped off when he remembered his aunt was visiting. His luck however ran out when he bumped into uncle Yuuichi. Tsuyoshi quivered on the floor while his uncle stared down at the boy; he was intimidating. He wanted either Fuyumi or daddy to come save him.

"A house is no place for foolishness, Tsuyoshi. If you feel the need to run about go outside. Either that or stay in your room," Yuuichi demanded with a cold voice. Tsuyoshi gulped and slightly nodded. He was positive Yuuichi would be upset if he found out Yoshi still shared a room with his daddy. Kyoya made it perfectly clear to Tsuyoshi that grandfather Yoshio never found out. Tsuyoshi knew his uncles told grandfather everything, so if Yuuichi found out then so would grandfather.

"S-sorry."

"You should also fix that stutter of yours. It could become an embarrassment to the Ootori family." Yuuichi stepped around Tsuyoshi to leave while the five year old held back tears by biting his bottom lip and hugging the snake close. He only stuttered when he was scared.

"I hate you," Tsuyoshi blurted. Yuuichi turned back to his nephew.

"Excuse me?" A death glare was aimed at the boy. Tsuyoshi boldly stared back at his uncle.

"I hate you!" he yelled. Before Yuuichi could respond Kyoya pulled Yoshi towards him by the shoulder.

"I apologize for Tsuyoshi," he says before dragging his son away. The youngest Ootori felt as though he ruined the moment his father and him had earlier. Both stop once they walk past the front door; Kyoya pushes up his glasses. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"I…He…" he shakes his head.

"Follow me," Kyoya finally says breaking the silence they had created. Tsuyoshi watches his father walk out of the mansion and waits ten seconds before following. Kyoya had gotten into a limousine when Tsuyoshi caught up; mumbling to himself Tsuyoshi scoots in beside his father. Tsuyoshi wished the drive had lasted longer but his wish was not granted. He now stared at the big double doors waiting for his father to return from them. For whatever reason Kyoya had decided to bring Tsuyoshi to a meeting but make him wait outside the room. He even had to leave Mr. Snake in the limousine. That very thought made him stomp his foot and purse his bottom lip. Laughter made him jump and focus on the people who walked out with his father.

"It would seem your son is bored," a woman giggles.

"It is only natural, he is five," a man says.

"He resembles you greatly. He'll be a lady killer," another man jokes. Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow; he didn't want to kill ladies.

"Let's hope not," Kyoya hands over a fake smile before excusing himself from the group while taking his son's hand. Tsuyoshi smiles when he sees the limousine but is stopped when his father grabs the back of his shirt collar. "We aren't taking the limousine Tsuyoshi."

"We walking home?"

"We are going to visit someone," Kyoya says to his son and Tachibana who had opened the car door for them. "You can bring your toy," Kyoya says once he noticed Yoshi staring hard at the Snake peeking at him. Yoshi gave a loud yes before snatching up his new friend. Cuddling it, Tsuyoshi had a brave thought that he wanted to say out loud; he wondered if he could convince Kyoya to carry him. That thought vanished instantly when Tachibana drove away reviling the busy road. Standing across the street was a man wearing a ripped and worn out suit; his brunette hair covered his eyes.

"Tamaki it would have been better if you stayed in Boston," Kyoya coldly states into the phone that had rang while Yoshi was fetching his snake. "Stop whining and-" Kyoya was cut off by Tsuyoshi fierily clinging to his leg; shaking. Kyoya moved his cell phone away from his ear, ignoring the whimpering Tamaki. "Tsuyoshi what-" he stops asking his question when he noticed Tsuyoshi was carefully watching something. Following his child's gaze Kyoya caught glimpse of the man Tsuyoshi was uneasy about. Kyoya saw why. Even though his hair was covering his eyes it was obvious that this man was staring intensely at Tsuyoshi but that was not what pissed Kyoya off. The thing that pissed Kyoya off was the grin plastered on the man's mouth while he licked his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Tsuyoshi watched his father's reaction around his friends. He had never seen this side of Kyoya before and the child enjoyed it. Daddy was actually a normal person. Tsuyoshi was surprised the place Kyoya wanted to take him to was Haruhi's house. He discovered even though her house was small he liked it much better than his; it felt comfortable. When the Ootoris reached her place Tsuyoshi had completely forgotten about the strange man. The younger Ootori traced the kotatsu with his index finger; it wasn't winter but Tamaki insisted they all sit under one. Tsuyoshi now liked that idea. Tsuyoshi's mouth watered as Haruhi sat a plate of food in front of him; this was the reason they had come over.

"What happened to not cooking for us?" the twins ask annoyed.

"You should thank Tsuyoshi for changing my mind," she replies ignoring their annoyance. Tsuyoshi blinked at Haruhi while the others stared at him. He lowers his head avoiding eye contact.

"How did this kid change your mind?" Hikaru questioned coldly. He tensed as a shiver ran up his spine; he was positive Kyoya was glaring at his back.

"She likes me better than you," Tsuyoshi answered, angry at Hikaru's attitude. Kyoya retracted his hateful gaze towards the older Hitachiin twin and grinned at his son.

"Hikaru as the saying goes, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Tamaki chimed in as she smiled at Haruhi's home cooking sitting in front of him. Hikaru mumbled under his breath and started eating. Tsuyoshi shoved a spoonful of curry into his mouth and did a small dance shake in his seat; everyone stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Yoshi-kun is excited!" Honey laughs and copies the child.

"I… Um… It's really good," he replied embarrassed.

"But you eat cooking that is better than mine."

"Nu-uh this is better! I promise!" He sternly stares into her eyes, trying to convince her. Haruhi just smiled at the boy not planning on showing how happy she actually was.

Tsuyoshi remained quiet as he continued his status as a bystander. He was content with just eating and watching. The host club caught each other up about their lives letting Tsuyoshi learn more about his father's friends. With each story Tsuyoshi became depressed. He only knew Kyoya as a father who ignored him; he wanted to know what the others knew. Jealousy gnawed at his insides when Kyoya had not shoved the Hitachiin twins off of him; they had their elbows propped up on his shoulder while trying to weasel information out of him. At one point they started whispering and all Tsuyoshi's ears picked up was the word sex. He didn't know what that word meant and at the moment he didn't care. His dad was paying more attention to the devils than he ever gave to Tsuyoshi. He felt like crying. Haruhi noticed Tsuyoshi's quivering lip before following his gaze to the trio. Haruhi wanted to believe in Kyoya but she had this feeling the father and son were strangers.

Kyoya pushed a whimpering Tamaki off of him; Tamaki wanted him to stay longer. No matter how amusing Kyoya found his friends he was ready to leave. As Kyoya fought with Tamaki, Haruhi handed Tsuyoshi a bag of sweets. Tsuyoshi grinned up at her. Haruhi turns to Tamaki in attempts to help Kyoya; Tsuyoshi, not wanting to see, turned and began walking away from the house. Papa retreated from the mixed blood ape and hurried after Tsuyoshi. The younger Ootori became startled when his arm was yanked back and a firm grip dug in. Scowling eyes meet the child's; a gulp escaped his throat.

"You are not to wonder off on your own, understand?"

"Y-y-yes papa."

"We had this conversation earlier remember?" Tsuyoshi did remember but Kyoya's tone was different now; more eager to get the point across. However along the edge of Kyoya's voice hid a gateway to a father's need to protect which Tsuyoshi did not notice.

"S-s-sorry," he held back tears. Kyoya released his son's arm and realized his grip was too tight; Tsuyoshi's arm had turned a reddish color, by two days it would be purple. Kyoya sighed as he stared at his handy work.

"I am sorry for hurting you," Kyoya half forced. Yoshi wiped tears that had leaked through, away with the back of his hand. His eyes went wide when Kyoya offered his hand. Tsuyoshi hesitantly took Kyoya's hand and slightly eeked when Kyoya began to walk.

Kyoya jolted up in bed when sobbing entered his eardrums, alerting him awake. He glanced towards the clock discovering it was only three in the morning. Scanning his room he noticed Tsuyoshi was nowhere to be found. Following the sobbing led Kyoya to his closet, opening the door he saw Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi had tensed up when his father discovered his hiding place; he thought Kyoya would stay asleep. Tears poured down his face as hiccups left his mouth. Kyoya was going to ask but stopped when he saw Tsuyoshi cupping his arm. Kyoya glanced at his own hand before gently grabbing Tsuyoshi's. Guiding his son to the bathroom should have been easy but Tsuyoshi made it difficult when he struggled to get free. Kyoya sat Yoshi on the sink before grabbing a wash cloth. Tsuyoshi sucked on his bottom lip while his father wet the rag.

"What and unsightly face," Kyoya was taken back with his own words, "I mean… Why are you making an ugly face?"

"To s-stop crying," Yoshi sniffles.

"Why?"

"I'm not suppose ta cry."

"And who told you that?" It was a stupid question because Kyoya knew the answer to that; it was him. "Why were you in the closet?"

"I… That's my… crying place," Tsuyoshi answered ashamed of himself. Papa said no crying and he just informed papa of his secret. Kyoya paused at his son's response. How long had he been going there to cry? Kyoya gently tapped Tsuyoshi's bruise with the rag and only stopped once when Tsuyoshi flinched the first time.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Y-yes," he lowered his head trying to hide. Yoshi froze when Kyoya lifted the boy's head. He felt as if he'd cry looking at his father. Yet instead of crying Yoshi held his breath when Kyoya began to wipe his face with the rag. The warm water absorbed into the cloth felt good against Tsuyoshi's face. It was a familiar sensation that he didn't want to end. Kyoya watched Tsuyoshi's reaction only to realize a second later he was the one who initiated the response. He was somewhat appalled by his actions but also somewhat terrified and he couldn't fathom why. However their strange father son moment reminded Kyoya of Nanako. As a baby Tsuyoshi would constantly cry and to calm him down Nanako would wash his face off. Even though he was annoyed by his actions he was grateful for the memory; Tsuyoshi was no longer crying.

On the other side of there was an old run down building that everyone avoided. It was the perfect hide out for any criminal. All the lights had been busted years ago, the only source of light was from a computer screen. Standing in front of that computer was a man; the same man that petrified Tsuyoshi. Standing straight he cracks his back before fetching a chair. He rams the chair against the wobbly table holding up the computer and soon plops into it. His fingers swarm the keyboard as he begins to type, he only removes his weight from the keys in order to move the mouse and click occasionally. Resting next to the mouse was a pistol which he would smirk at every now and then.

"Hey man I got you what you asked for," groaned a man about seventy seven years old. He was resting on a broken sofa, wheezing with each breath.

"Your point?" the man said with a dry voice, still typing away.

"You promised me money."

"Maybe I shouldn't give it you. You're just like everyone else. Money this, money that. "

"I need that money for my grandson's operation!" the old man bellowed.

"Ah yes I completely forgot about that."

"Please! If I don't get that money he'll die!" The old man's plea fell on deaf ears. Silence carried his plea throughout the warehouse which made the man's eye twitch under his hair. Without taking his eyes off of the screen he picked up the gun and sent a bullet into the old man's head. As soon as he set the gun back down on its bed the man's dried cracked lips form into a grin. Staring back at him from the screen was a picture of Tsuyoshi Ootori.


End file.
